Ghost of a Problem
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their Halloween School Play. Everyone picks their roles in a hat, and Simon gets the ghost line, which is the lead in the play. Simon has to learn his lines, come up with a costume, and think of ideas for the play. From flour to bed sheets, can Simon and his friends help come up with ghostly ideas, or will he turn white from the pressure?
1. Halloween Play Parts

Chapter 1: Halloween Play Parts

*This is a 1990s Cartoon inspired Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I only own the ideas for the story, including the school play and parts. Alvin and the Chipmunks characters, places, etc. belong to Bagdasarian Productions. Alvin and the Chipmunks All Rights Reserved.*

It was a nice Friday afternoon at the Thomas Edison Elementary School, where Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were attending school. They were sitting in class, waiting to hear what they would be doing. There drama teacher Mr. Rochelle, then cleared his voice and spoke.

"Students, I have an announcement. For this year's Halloween School play, we will be doing the play "A Ghost in my House". Now everyone please pick from this hat for your part and I will list the play parts on Monday. Now let's get started..." Mr. Rochelle said before he grabbed a hat off his desk and passes the hat to the students.

Everyone passed the hat around the classroom as they each picked a piece of paper from the hat with their parts on it. Once everyone was done, the bell rang, and class was dismissed. Everyone ran out of the classroom, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked out of the classroom, excited to share what part they all got.

"I got the mom part," Brittany said in a straightforward voice.

"I got the ... dad part?!" Alvin said in disbelief, now staring at Brittany.

"I got the daughter part" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"I got the son part" Theodore said with a smile.

"I got the laundry lady part" Jeanette said with slight interest.

"I got the... Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There must be some mistake!" Simon said, now looking concerned.

"What's wrong Simon? What part did you get?" Jeanette asked. Simon held up the paper and showed everyone. It said "ghost" on the paper.

"I got the ghost part..." Simon said with slight concern.

"What? But that's the lead role! Can't we switch or something?!" Alvin cried out in surprise.

"Let me go check..." Simon said before going back into the classroom.

"Mr. Rochelle, may I ask you something?" Simon said, approaching the teacher.

"Of course Simon. What is it?" Mr. Rochelle replied.

"Well, you see sir, I saw that I got the ghost part in the play, and I was wondering if Alvin and I could switch parts? Or maybe Theodore and I could switch parts?" Simon asked politely.

"I can understand why you're asking, but unfortunately Simon, I can't do that would show favoritism, and then everyone would want to switch parts. I'm sorry Simon, but as much as I would like to have you switch to a different part in the play, my answer is no," Mr. Rochelle answered.

"Okay. But then what am I suppose to do for the ghost costume and stuff? I normally don't get a lead role," Simon commented.

"You can do any spooky costume or ideas you want. As long as it is school appropriate, and you look like a ghost, I will accept it," Mr. Rochelle replied. Simon nodded and left.

"We can't change parts for the play. He said would like to, but he can't," Simon answered after Alvin asked what happened. They were all now walking to their homes.

"Don't worry Simon, I'm sure you'll figure something out!" Theodore said hugging his brother.

"Thank you Theodore. I hope so too," Simon replied back just as the boys said goodbye to the Chipettes. Now Simon had to figure out what he would do for his ghost part. Maybe Dave would be able to help! Simon decided to ask him.

Thank you, and don't forget to read and review.


	2. Attic Mayhem

Chapter 2: Attic Mayhem

Once the Chipmunks got home, and told him about their parts in the play.

"Glad to hear that fellas. You can go play now, I'm going to prepare dinner!" Dave told his sons before he got off the couch. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all then headed towards the stairs, but Simon stayed behind and walked over to Dave.

"Hi Dave, I was wondering if you could help me?" Simon said nervously.

"Sure Simon. What is it?" Dave replied.

"I was wondering if we have any ghost costumes or anything I could use for my costume?" Simon explained.

"Well, there are some old costumes in the attic. Let's look there!" Dave suggested before walking upstairs with Simon. Dave pulled down a square in the ceiling which had a ladder attached to it, which lead to the attic. Dave and Simon then went up the ladder, and into the attic. Dave pulled the ladder and entrance to the attic up, so that way, nobody would get hurt.

"Hmmm?" Simon said as he looked around the attic for a ghost costume. He looked around, but couldn't find anything. Suddenly, he saw a white bed sheet on a shelf that was unfolded, and hanging down from a shelf. Simon smiled; it was perfect for a ghost costume.

Simon walked up to the bed sheet, grabbed it and pulled, but it only moved a little. Simon tried again, but got the same result. Simon looked up, and saw some stuffed animals on the shelf, lying on top of the bed sheet, preventing it from moving. Simon thought, and realized the only way the sheet would come down is it he pulled harder. So, Simon held onto the bed sheet tightly, and with a hard pull, he managed to get the white bed sheet free from the shelf! Unfortunately, once the sheet was free, the hard pull caused it to fall forward and land on top of Simon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as he got covered by the white bed sheet. Simon struggled under the bed sheet, but couldn't see anything, or get out. As he struggled, Simon tripped on some boxes, getting tangled up under the bed sheet in the process.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Simon exclaimed as he tried to get out of the bed sheet. Simon wondered around the attic as he struggled under the bed sheet, and as he did, he kept bumping items. Boxes fell over, spilling toys, and bars of soap on the floor, while Simon tried to get out of the tangled up bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oooooooo! Get me outta here!" Simon said, as he struggled under the bed sheet. Dave heard all the noises and saw Simon wondering around under the white bed sheet. Dave smiled.

"Wow Simon! You're using that old white bed sheet as your ghost costume? Nice job!" Dave complimented his son, not realizing that Simon wasn't using the bed sheet as his costume, but rather, he was stuck under it.

"Dave! Help! This sheet isn't my costume! I'm stuck!" Simon retorted, still trying to get out of the sheet. Suddenly, Simon's foot stepped on a bar of soap on the floor, sending his slipping and sliding around the attic, still covered in the white bed sheet. He looked like a ghost ice skating around the attic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" Simon screamed as he slid around the attic, unable to see or know where he was going! After a while of soap skating around the attic, the bed sheet covered Simon flew forward, and landed into a pile of boxes. Pillows fell from the boxes and surrounded him, as he struggled to get free.

"Simon! Are you okay?" Dave asked in concern. Simon continued to struggle under the white bed sheet until he was able to pull it off of himself.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dave. But I am not looking forward to this ghost part. I can't even look spooky under a simple bed sheet without making a mess," Simon replied sadly. Dave then walked over to Simon and placed his hand on Simon's shoulder.

"Simon, everyone makes mistakes, and this ghost part in the play is new to you. Just because you got stuck under a bed sheet by accident, doesn't mean you're not going to try your best in the play. All you can do is try your best. Besides, you're not the only one who gets embarrassed by doing something wrong. It's okay," Dave told Simon, comforting him. Simon hugged Dave and thanked him. Once they separated from the hug, Dave helped Simon stand up.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs!" Dave told Simon as they started to walk back to the attic entrance door.

"Wait, Dave. Have you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet before?" Simon asked curiously.

"Yes. But that's a different story..." Dave replied.

"Okay. Wait! Dave, can I keep this white bed sheet? It might help me with my part! You never know!" Simon replied.

"Sure, just let me wash the sheet first," Dave replied before opening the attic entrance door and going down the ladder. Simon then grabbed the white bed sheet, and followed Dave out of the attic.


End file.
